Leap Of Faith
by emmlexx
Summary: Heal the weakest eagles yet tear the toughest set of wings
1. First Sight

**Chapter One**

My pale grey robes flap lazily in the afternoon breeze as I perch precariously on the single cross atop Acre's major church. Eyes scanning the view below, I watch carefully as my target moves warily past the bustling crowd as the golden glow from my eagle vision illuminates his steps. I steady my feet, take a deep breath, and jump.  
Arms spread out like a pair of wings, I freefall off the Cathedral of the Holy Cross, my robes now rustling at full volume. I faintly hear the frightened cries of a woman as I tumble into a haystack, cushioning my fall. The shouts I heard earlier are now louder than ever. Quickly I jump out of the blonde coloured heap and ignore the frantic yelling, knowing that I cannot let my target get away. Just as I'm about to sprint after the swiftly disappearing golden figure in the distance, a hand immediately grabs me on the arm.  
"What the hell was that? You could've gotten yourself killed!" a concerned yet angry female voice demands. "Are you okay? Why were you even up there?"  
I sigh, barely listening as the woman rambles on and on about my safety. She throws a multitude of questions and demands at me again and again, a seemingly endless torrent of daggers. Irritated, I easily pull the clinging hand from my arm and start to set off after my target again.  
"Hey! Don't walk away from me like that! You just fell off one of the highest buildings around here; I'm only trying to help!"  
This time, I'm simply annoyed. I turn onto the individual, ready to draw my hidden blade if I need to, but I stop. I don't know what makes me halt, but I do. The woman, who looks like she's in her early twenties, stares back at me, her hazel eyes full of apprehension. A waterfall of curly brown hair frames her elegant features, while she wears an expression of something between interest and frustration. I gape soundlessly at her, not sure what to say. I want to tell the woman to get away, to leave me alone, but a strange feeling rises up my chest and for a moment all I can hear is the frantic beating of my heart. Time seems to slow as a wonderfully emotion trickles through my every vein. Never have I felt such affections towards another like this. Guiltily, it makes me want to abandon my target and learn more about this woman. For a moment I just stare and stare in silence, taking in her appearance as the strange feelings increase. My hands begin to shake as a single bead of sweat rolls down my cheek and splatters onto the cobblestone paths beneath me. I quickly make a decision, but it's not the one I'd rather choose. I know that will probably regret it later but Al Mualim would not be pleased to know that one of his most advanced assassins would be this easily distracted. There are more important things to do than talk to women, I think, trying to persuade myself. But deep down I know I believe otherwise. There's something different about this one. Something that singled her out of the rest, something that triggered those odd emotions to begin swirling within me.  
"Umm... I need to go," I mutter, before awkwardly dragging myself away, legs shaking and hands sweating.  
I've lost my target but I continue to meander forward, compelled to get away from the outlandish feelings rippling through my body. Just as I'm about to disappear into the crowd, the woman speaks.  
"Khara."  
Surprised, I turn around and walk a few steps towards her, my dark bronze boots like pounding drums in the silence of our conversation. For a moment all I can make myself do is stand there amazed - her voice sounds like the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. Finally, I snap out of my reverie, realising I should say something.  
"Pardon?"  
The woman looks slightly amused as she peers back at me, trying to define the features beneath my dusty white hood. For a few moments we simply stay there gazing at each other, but before long, another song escapes out of her lips.  
"My name is Khara."  
Taken aback, my mind reels, trying to get words out of my mouth in time.  
"Oh ri-right," I stutter, "Okay. Khara."  
I begin to walk away again but this time I feel more confused than ever.


	2. Feather

**Chapter Two**

As the white cloaked figure disappears into the crowd I settle onto a nearby bench. Mesmerised and dazed, I recall the conversation again and again.  
_"Umm... I need to go."  
"Khara."  
"Pardon?"  
"My name is Khara."_  
I shake my head in despair as the words I'd spoken cloud my thinking and a thousand regrets conjure in my brain. He obviously didn't think anything of me if he wanted to get away, yet I still had to announce my name as if I had a chance. He surely wouldn't have the love struck feelings I had obtained when he faced me. I'm not worthy for anyone. The failed relationships of my past had proved that again and again – every one of them had ended up with my partner cheating on me. There seemed to always be someone better for the people I loved. No one wants me, do they?  
I lift my gaze to the haystack where I'd discovered the mysterious man as I attempt to think positive.  
Maybe I do have a chance. Maybe he does want me. Maybe this is different. The way he seemed to gaze at me, the way he reacted to my voice. Maybe he is 'the one'.  
But a voice at the back of head thinks better. _No one would love you, Khara._ My mind starts to go in endless circles as I think about what I want and what I probably will get – another person who just doesn't feel the same.  
I sigh and get up from the bench just as a soft gust of wind sails merrily past me. My hair dances in the small movement and in the process catches a single white feather between my curls. The feather feels strangely wet on my fingers but I proceed to take it out anyway. Just as I'm about to throw away the plumage I gasp and instantly feel sick. Disgusted, I watch as a small amount of blood drips from the feather onto my fingers. I chuck the tainted feather out of my sight, and begin to walk back home.  
Suddenly bells start ringing all around me as an army of guards sprint past. For a moment, all I can hear is their determined voices shouting one word over and over again. The word casts fear across the now alarmed crowd and people start to scatter, running off in seemingly random directions.  
"Assassin!"  
My pulse rises as I dash through the frightened crowd, now desperate to get home. The bloody feather flashes through my memory as I push people away, determined to not have my own blood on a feather next time. I feel my strides getting shorter and shorter as the panicked shouts disappear into the distance. Sprinting around a corner into a small alleyway, I'm grateful to see that it's mostly abandoned. My breath comes in ragged gasps as I start walking again, pleased to hear that the ringing bells and shouts are now faint and distant. I take my time, knowing that my home isn't too far away.  
All of a sudden a shadow flies across my vision and I look up just in time to see a bronze boot land onto the building above me on the right. Curious, I break into a sprint again as I try to follow the shadow that is quicker than I first thought. Unexpectedly, the silhouette without warning disappears and I wander aimlessly through the city, trying to find the mysterious person. Something spurs me on to keep searching but in the intense heat of summer I can already feel the strain to abandon my impromptu task. Just as I'm about the give up, a hand clasps over my mouth and my blood runs cold as I see the man's other hand, fully equipped with a lethal blade.  
"Stop following me," a hard voice demands. I recognise the voice but I'm not sure from where. Instead of puzzling over whether I know this murderer I warily decide nod my head, my speech muffled from the hand over my mouth. Pleased with my response, the figure pushes me into the ground. Desperate to get a second glance and report the incident to a guard, I pull myself to my feet and run after the man while shouting.  
"Hey!"  
Abruptly the figure stops in his tracks and slowly turns around. I let out a small gasp and we gaze at each other like we had moments ago. The man walks towards me, his eyes concealed by his dusty white hood. I watch his lips form into a single word as my heart rises.  
"Khara?"


	3. Now Or Never

**Chapter Three**

For a moment all I can do is gaze at the beautiful woman in front of me as feelings I thought I'd forgotten flow through my every limb, leaving me overwhelmed. I take a few more seconds to settle my shaking hands and steady my voice from the stutters waiting to leap out.  
"Khara?" I ask again, heart throbbing in my chest.  
She stares back at me, her expression switching from the curiosity I'd first seen when I'd met her to a slightly frightened look as she takes in the hidden blade on my left arm caked with bits of dried blood. I curl up my hand slightly and the blade instantly retracts as I make my way towards her. But instead of staying in the same spot like before, she backs away, her eyes never leaving my left hand.  
"You're missing a finger," she states, her voice filled with bewilderment.  
I say nothing and instead keep taking slow steps towards Khara. My hands are shaking again and I feel for a moment that I can't approach her. I stop for a few seconds to steady my breath and try to calm myself down. It's now or never.  
As I draw nearer I see a multitude of grazes and cuts on her left arm from when I'd pushed her into the ground. Truthfully, I hadn't known it was Khara. I was too absorbed in my task. Too absorbed in getting away to notice that my clumsy stalker had been the girl I met by Acre's largest cathedral. I really wasn't expecting to meet her again. I thought fate had decided to dump this girl in my timeline to see how well I could ignore someone and get on with the real tasks at hand. A test, I had thought.  
I halt half a metre away, scared of intimidating her further. She stops backing away but looks ready to run at any moment. Eventually she speaks and my heart rises again with the sound of her voice, even though the words are words I don't necessarily want to hear.  
"You're the murderer?"  
The question is filled with her normal curiosity but this time fear shrouds it too.  
"Yes. But I'm not going to hurt you further." I gesture to the red lines etched across her pale skin. "I want to help you. Please. I'm sorry I pushed you."  
Khara stares back at me, uncertain. My heart races uneasily, each beat faster than the last one. All common sense runs out of my head as I decide that what Al Mualim thinks about this doesn't matter, or any Assassin for that case. I now understand the emotions I had felt before. Getting time to think everything through had lead me to a final conclusion. Love is love. And I loved this woman. Meeting Khara the first time was chance. Feeling those emotions was instinct. But meeting her again, yes, maybe that was destiny. Maybe we were meant to be together. And maybe, just maybe, she felt the same.  
My thoughts feel farfetched as I take more steps towards her and she flinches, as if expecting an attack with every movement.  
"You're a killer," she whispers, voice slightly quivering. "How can I trust you?"  
I push the hood of my robe back and look her eye to eye, ochre to hazel. Khara's expression falters a bit as she has a first look of my facial features. I watch carefully and silently as she observes my brown ruffled hair, her eyes travelling down my face and finally to my hand outstretched in front of her.  
_It's now or never. _  
"Do you love me Khara?"  
At this the woman looks up, her expression perplexed. She tries to look brave but her eyes betray her, echoing the fear I had seen on her face before.  
"Why does it matter?" she replies stubbornly. "Why does it matter when you're probably going to kill me now?"  
I sigh heavily. "I'm not go-"  
But Khara rambles on, her eyes overpowering with fear. "Just let me go. Oh wait, here's a better idea. How about I ask you a question? Do _you_ love _me_? This should make you happy since you seem to love to question about something so trivial. Isn't it just fun to know who loves you just before they die?" she retorts sarcastically, "how many times have you pulled this one before?"  
Her eyes are filled with an untamed fire as she continues to babble on, occasionally throwing questions at me which she of course gives me no time to answer. I feel like losing my temper but instead I press a finger to her lips. She looks back at me, the same fear reflected in her expression before now dousing the fire that just moments ago stood proud in her eyes.  
"Yes."  
I pull my finger off Khara's lips and she takes a set of exasperated breaths before staring at me genuinely confused.  
"What?"  
I smile, and hold her head in my hands.  
"Yes. I do love you."  
And with that I press my lips to hers.


	4. Take A Chance

**Chapter Four**

I stagger backwards in surprise as the man looks back at me calmly, as if he didn't just kiss me out of nowhere. My mind reels and a heap of emotions flood through my head - anger, bewilderment, and bits of affection – as I gape back at the white robed figure before me. Did this man just say he loved me? Impossible. Maybe it's a lie? Maybe I heard wrong. Maybe my mind is making up things.  
I shake my head and the man walks towards me and clutches my hand, his grip tight but also gentle. It feels so right but I can't help but think that maybe this is all a little trick. Maybe his plan is to sweep me off my feet one day and leave me alone the next. I can't help but consider that it might happen. The negative ends of my past relationships are always going to be there to leave sparks of doubt.  
Finally I manage to get words out of my mouth, fuelled by the need to know that this isn't just another man filled with lies.  
"First you almost kill me!"  
The man opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off quickly.  
"Then you suddenly decide that you love me and randomly kiss me? What's wrong with you? I don't know your name, I've only seen you once before, and you decide one of the first things you're going to do when you first see me is give me a kiss? Can't you see I've been heartbroken enough already? Can't you see that I've had enough to do with love? Can't you see that nobody would love me anyway?"  
Without meaning to, tears start to roll down my cheeks. I shake his hand off from mine but my actions leave me feeling melancholic and lonely. The truth is, I do feel something for this strange man. From the moment that I saw him I fell in love. But if it means going through the pain I've had to go through many times in the past, I'd be more than glad to lock those feelings away. Ever since my last failed relationship I've decided to give up. And this time it might not just be emotional pain. Physical too, maybe. I recall the sharp blade that I'd seen earlier flick out from behind his wrist and feel more hopeless than ever. One part of me wants him. One part is scared of heartbreak and is just looking out for my safety. Suddenly I realise, for the first time since cutting myself off from relationships, that I don't know which part to go with; my head or my heart? On other occasions it was an easy choice – walk away and go with my head. But this man, he's so different to the others, in many ways that I still can't understand. I sit down on the floor with the wall of a building against my back as tears streak down from my eyes and my mind tries to reason with my instincts. I remember back to my thoughts after I met him for the first time. _Maybe he is 'the one'.  
_"Please take a chance on me."  
I don't look up but I know that the man is beside me again.  
"I will never hurt you. That is a promise. My duty is not to harm innocent people like you, especially not one I fell in love with the moment I saw them."  
Surprised at his sincere words, I look up. He loved me at first sight too? I watch as he gives me a sad smile and carries on.  
"I don't know whether you love me back. But if you do, just say the words. And if you don't I'll leave you alone. It's as simple as that. Sure I'll get hurt, but that's what happens when you try. How will I ever know without trying?"  
I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes. What am I doing just sitting here crying in front of a man that loves me? That is willing to get hurt just to make me happy? He's right. I have to try. The emotions I feel are so strong, much stronger than anything I have felt before. I can't lock them away. I know that much, at least. Suddenly I don't care about whether I get hurt. It doesn't matter anymore. Because it feels so right.  
"Take a leap of faith? For me?" The man stretches out his hand towards me.  
I take it gratefully and he pulls me to my feet.  
"Altaïr."  
I glance back at the man and tilt my head questioningly to the side.  
"Pardon?"  
He smiles back at me and my heart soars slightly in the confines of my chest.  
"My name is Altaïr."  
I grin back at the hooded figure.  
"Oh right. Altaïr."


	5. Gone

**Chapter Five**

"Promise me you'll come back."  
I look over my shoulder and back at Khara's concerned expression. Her eyes plead at me, hoping that I'll rethink my actions and decide to not leave at all, but I stay focused.  
"I promise. It won't take too long."  
I squeeze Khara's hand softly as a flood of relief washes through her face. However, I can still see small waves of doubt lingering and I realise that something tucked away in her past must've made her this way. Just like how being an Assassin had turned me detached and expressionless. Until now.  
I put my hood back on and get back into character. I know that I'm going to start to regret my decision soon if I keep procrastinating so I cast my eyes away from Khara's anxious appearance. With a small flourish of my hand I farewell her and blend quickly into the bustling morning crowds of Acre. An unwelcome lump forms in my throat as I walk further and further away from Khara and closer to the Assassin's Bureau. Although going to the Acre Rafiq to fully complete my task was my idea, I still hopelessly start to worry about the how safe Khara actually is in her home. But I have to do this. Soon enough the Rafiq was going to notice my absence. On normal occasions I would return almost straight away.  
I scale a high wall and instantly whispers jump through the crowd as I climb onto the rooftop. The last thing I hear is the hushed mutter of "what is that man doing?" before I drop into the cool confines of the Assassin's Bureau. Before walking into the familiar room where the Rafiq dwells I take a deep breath, hoping that I don't blow my cover. I don't want to share the news about Khara just yet.  
"Altaïr! Why are you so late?"  
I unwillingly enter the room, knowing that trying to stay hidden would be useless. The Rafiq waits uneasily and I realise that he's waiting for me to explain myself.  
"I lost the feather," I say emotionlessly, hoping that it's enough of an explanation. But the Rafiq knows better.  
"Altaïr! I know you wouldn't spend more than an hour searching for a piece of plumage!"  
The old man looks sternly back at me and questions me further.  
"So what was it? What did you see? Who did you meet? "  
I sigh impatiently as paranoia creeps into my mind and worries about Khara's safety arise once more.  
"It doesn't matter," I say, but I feel my voice crack slightly.  
Unfortunately he Rafiq notices too and his eyes light up with curiosity. Before he can continue I cut him off, desperate to return to Khara.  
"I should discuss this with Al Mualim," I lie. In fact I don't want to return to Al Mualim at all, at least for a while. He wouldn't understand my situation.  
The Rafiq thinks for a moment and then retreats, nodding.  
"Yes. Make haste for Masyaf."  
Relieved, I make my way out of the room. Just as I'm about to climb out of the Bureau the Rafiq calls my name.  
"Altaïr?"  
Despite my reluctance to hesitate further I reply.  
"Yes?"  
There's a slight pause as the Rafiq collects his thoughts.  
"Never compromise the brotherhood."  
A chill runs down my spine as I ascend the wall of the Bureau. Even as I walk further and further away from the Rafiq I feel far too exposed. He knows. I'm sure of it. I had underestimated his ability to detect lies.  
I start running, eager to get away from the Rafiq and closer to Khara even though the damage has been done. Soon enough I'm sprinting as my heart beats loudly in my chest and a sudden fear overwhelms me. As I turn the final corner to Khara's small house, I can feel an uncomfortable anxiety flowing through my veins. I burst through the door as the feeling overtakes all my other emotions. But as I see the scene before me, my heart sinks.  
The whole house is a mess. Tables are turned over and papers are strewn everywhere as if a small tornado recently passed through. I walk cautiously past open books flipped to random pages and shattered ornaments, trying my best not to make any noise in case someone is still lurking around. Taking a deep breath, I barge through each door of the other adjoining rooms, but all with the same result. Abandoned, cluttered, and most importantly, empty rooms.  
A small breeze dances almost merrily through a window despite the scene before me and stirs up a pile of ripped pages. As I run back to the living room I notice a piece of cloth lying on the floor, discarded by the flowing gust of wind. I bend over and examine the material, etched with the familiar design of a simple red emblem shaped in a cross. My eyes search through the broken goods around it and my heart stops as I turn over a piece of a shattered vase. As my fingers make contact with a crimson red liquid I draw back, my mind reeling. Hastily I piece everything together and realise far too late that Khara is not here at all.  
She's gone. Taken away.  
Khara. _My_ Khara.


	6. Capture

**Chapter Six**

My head pounds and my whole body aches as I open my eyes to an unfamiliar setting. Mind reeling, I inspect the empty small room I'm in and stare fixedly at the immense wooden door standing proudly in front. Looking around I see no other furniture, the only objects around me being the heavily laid brick walls and a thickly barred window. How did I get here?  
I think further back and instantly a swarm of memories attacks me, emotions flaring through my body with every new recollection. Altaïr. Watching him leave. Turning around. The hilt of a sword. Then nothing. Darkness.  
I attempt to stand but an aching headache sends me flailing back onto the floor. I bring my palm to my forehead, as if trying to force the pain away, and draw back as my hand makes contact with a now almost dry red substance. Anger powers me with energy as I half walk and crawl towards the only means of escape – that single door. How dare someone capture me like this? How dare they lock me away? How dare they hurt me? I start to bang my fists against the hard wooden door but it's not too long before scrapes start to appear on my dirty skin and send me back to feeling hurt and miserable. Hopelessly I sit on the dusty floor, furious and in pain as tears escape my eyes and wash away dust clinging onto my skin.  
Suddenly the door opens and I have to leap out of the way to avoid getting hurt further. A man with a blood red cross emblazoned on the centre of his armour walks into the room, sword jangling at his hip. Angrily I look back at him, my fiery hazel eyes making contact with the deep blue of his.  
"Where am I? Who are you? Let me go!" I shout, but the man just sneers back at me.  
"We can't let you go. We need you. Now stop being such a nuisance."  
The man begins to turn away and I realise that this is my moment. In a clumsy attempt, I try to barge past him. Instantly he unsheathes his sword and with one quick motion the blade is thrust under my chin.  
"You don't understand do you?  
My breathing quickens as the sword is pressed harder against my neck. We remain there eye to eye for a few more moments as I stand there petrified. Satisfied, the man draws the weapon away before pushing me backwards. Breathless, I stumble into the hard brickwork behind me.  
"I'm pretty sure I understand," I snarl back. "You took me here against my will. I demand you release me! Now!"  
The man stares back at me, his face emotionless.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Khara."  
How does he know my name? Before I have time to think of theories, the man continues.  
"We have certain instructions to keep you in solitary confinement. The person who has given us those commands doesn't ever want to see you ever again. I believe you've actually met him too."  
Already filled with anger, I snap back at him, completely forgetting the situation I was mulling over before. "So who is it? Give me a name! I demand I see them!"  
Mischievously, a smile forms across the man's face and I wait in suspense as he begins to form his words. "You're naive, aren't you Khara?"  
I say nothing, letting the question pass as rhetorical.  
"The person who sent us to capture you, are you sure you want to know? I think it will break your heart to pieces. How many times has it been broken before, Khara? All those false promises? You're just a toy for some people. This might be more for you to-"  
I cut him off easily, far too enraged to care. "You don't know anything about me!" I shout, even though I know what I he said was the truth. But how does he know all this?  
"Khara, Khara, Khara," the man taunts as he walks slowly towards me. "I know a lot about you. Now this is my final warning. You might not like what I'm about to tell you. But if you really want to know who has sent you away..."  
The man smiles, but it's not a friendly one. I glare back, determined.  
"Yes. Now give me a name."  
A moment passes and my heart burns as I realise how alone I feel without Altaïr even if I haven't known him too long. It's like all my past relationships each broke a piece of my heart and Altaïr came along and repaired it again. Now more determined to escape and to get back to him, I glare back at the man as questions arise in my head, but I don't ask them just yet. Did they capture him too? Is he fine? I miss him already. Maybe he's searching for me right no-  
"His name is Altaïr."  
My heart shatters.


	7. Interrogation

**Chapter Seven**

"Where is she?" I shout for the millionth time. "Khara?"  
My heart pangs in sorrow as the name escapes my mouth. Fiercely, I push the Templar locked in my grasp harder against the wall of a deserted alley. The man once again gives the same answer that he has been stating to my every question.  
"I don't know," he says confidently, steel blue eyes emotionless.  
I feel an unwelcome knot in my stomach and the pain of the whole ordeal rushes back to me – including convincing Khara to trust me only to prove myself wrong. I had ruined everything so easily. I was too careless, thinking that no one would be watching me, waiting for an opportunity to strike.  
"You know what I'm talking about," I snarl back, but I don't feel convincing at all. A tear attempts to escape my eye as I think of my mistakes but I stop it in time, determined not to crack. The Templar stares back at me blankly.  
"I don't know."  
Angrily I bring my fist down onto his motionless face. The Templar doesn't seem to experience pain and stays silent as regret pours out of me in the form of ferocious punches. Panting slightly from the effort, I lock eyes with the man and draw out my hidden blade. The metal shimmers in the sunlight faintly as I hold it against his neck.  
"I ask you one more time. Tell me where Khara is."  
The threat doesn't seem to take a negative effect on the Templar. Instead of flinching at the sight of the sharpened edges of my weapon, he starts to laugh, the sound sending chills down my spine. It's the first emotion that I've seen him express.  
"You may be an assassin but I know you won't kill me."  
My mind agrees slightly with his words but I push them away, determined to not be seen as vulnerable. Instead I press the blade harder against the Templar's skin, but still not enough to draw blood.  
"I will, if I need to. Now give me some real answers. Tell me where she is or I will send this blade plunging into your neck."  
My words shake slightly but I ignore it, hoping that the man doesn't realise how conflicted my emotions are. But the Templar notices and smiles mockingly at me, shedding his impassive persona.  
"I could reveal where your dear Khara is. But I won't. No one will. You can kill as much of us as you can, which you obviously are in no state to do. But you'll never find her."  
I stay silent but my heart beats faster in my chest. He knows where she is. I press the blade further onto his skin, the thought of seeing Khara again powering my actions.  
"Tell me where she is or I will kill you now."  
A trickle of blood runs down the man's neck but he continues to simply stand with an insulting smile on his face.  
"Kill me now then," he taunts as I struggle with the ache in my heart. "Kill me."  
I look back at the blade that I'd so ruthlessly drawn upon this man's neck. Templar or not, my anger had gotten the better of me. _But he deserves it_, a side of me retorts. _He took away your Khara_.  
_You haven't even gotten an answer out of him yet_, the rational side of me counters back. _How will you ever find her if you kill someone who knows where she is? _  
_He might be lying. He deserves to die.  
He deserves a chance to live.  
He said you wouldn't find her. Kill him now. Find someone who will cooperate.  
Don't. Don't do it. You're not a ruthless murderer._  
I hesitate for a second, my blade hovering over his neck, but it's just enough. Before I can react, the man draws out his sword and sends the blade across my chest, leaving a deep gash. Disorientated, I curse softly under my breath as I hit the floor. My back protests at the heavy landing while crimson blood seeps through my white robes. I had failed, again. Twice I'd let my guard down. Twice I'd paid the price.  
"I knew you couldn't do it."  
The words scorn me as I press my right hand against the cut and wince in pain. My hidden blade lies unused on my left arm, silently taunting my lack of confidence and how easily I was distracted. Obviously pleased, the Templar starts to walk away. I faintly see a russet brown eagle swooping overhead as my eyesight distorts and the world turns black.  
"Goodbye assassin."


	8. Eagle

**Chapter Eight**

"Khara."  
Drowsily I open my eyes to the darkness of night time. I look up to find the source of the voice and see the first friendly face in a long time, his features illuminated by glowing torches in the distance. Although the man kneeling in front of me wears the same armour as the first knight I'd talked to a few hours ago, the amiable smile plastered across his face makes me feel a lot better.  
"Who are you?" I whisper tiredly, taking in the forest green eyes and tousled brown hair of the newcomer.  
The man ignores my question and instead holds out a hand. Reluctantly I let him help me up, too tired emotionally and physically to fight back. I flinch slightly as his fingers brush my grazed knuckles, a result of my seemingly endless heartbreak. I'd spent long into the night punching the walls of my prison before I'd finally fallen asleep, angry at myself for giving in so easily. But no matter how much I bled, the physical pain didn't erase the four words now engraved into my memory.  
_His name is Altaïr._  
My throat tightens as the ordeal comes rushing back to me. How much trust can you put into someone? Every time it seems like I put too much. Far too much. It all backfires in the end.  
The man leads me into a clearing full of bustling men in the same uniform around clusters of horses. I look back at the simple brick prison, grateful to be out in the open air. Frowning, I observe the barren unrecognisable landscape around me.  
"How long are you going to keep me?"  
The man responds without looking back at me. "We don't know."  
He doesn't know. Or he doesn't want to tell me. Either way, if I did manage to escape, where would I go? Roam this area until I hopefully find a place to stay? Or find my way back to Acre and be haunted every time I walk past the Cathedral of the Holy Cross? Feel my heart break every time I recount those lies?  
I shake my head, in an attempt to disperse my thoughts as I eye the swords at each knight's hip. I've already seen the way the weapons can be drawn out so easily from my earlier experience with what I think is the commanding knight. Discouraged, I push away any thoughts of escape. I don't feel fit at all to be running off anyway. Memories keep flashing back, each of them draining me mentally. I've given up. I don't care where these people take me. I feel like I have nothing left to live for. All that I'm sure of is the pain in my heart that's slowly hacking away at me. Let them do what they want with me. Or more correctly, what Altaïr has planned for me.  
A man pushes through the crowd, creating an impromptu pathway, his face filled with a multitude of ugly looking bruises. As he draws nearer I recognise him from the man who'd delivered me the heartbreaking news before. Abruptly he shouts so loud that all the other knights fall silent.  
"Will!"  
The man by my side stiffens and I realise that he's the one being addressed as he stutters an answer.  
"Y-yes sir?"  
I can hear several sniggers as Will stands petrified beside me.  
"You should know better than to let this prisoner run around without her hands tied behind her back! Do you know what will happen if we disobey those orders? You'll definitely be the first to taste an assassin's blade!"  
The man skilfully throws a rope across as Will stumbles forward, his fingers just grasping the line.  
"Don't do it again."  
Just as fast as he'd arrived, the man darts back into the crowd, now directing orders to another group of waiting people. Hurriedly Will steps beside me and fumbles with the rope, wrapping it securely over my wrists. He returns to my side with a firm grasp on my arm and gives me a sad smile.  
"Sorry."  
I'm surprised at the kindness of Will but decide to ignore the apology. Instead, I immediately, start probing for answers as he leads me to join the waiting group.  
"Why did he do it?"  
Will looks back at me quizzically. I try again, this time more clear with my motive.  
"Why did Altaïr do this to me?" I choke on the name as my eyes moisten.  
Will simply shakes his head and I can tell that he has no answer for me. Suddenly I'm grateful that I hadn't ended up with someone like the knight that had barked commands at Will. With someone like that I might just go over the edge. A part of me likes that idea. A part of me wants to have one more chance. A part of me doesn't know what to do at all.  
I glance back just in time to see the knight mount his own steed. Will and I are one of the few without a horse.  
"That's James. Really rough. Everyone's rough here except me. Maybe that's because I'm new, but I'm determined to stay. They say that Templar's always fight for a good cause. It was either the assassins or us. Who'd you rather be in the care of? Bloodthirsty murderers or brave knights? "  
I look back to see Will's eyes almost shining with pride, a pride that sort of scares me but comforts at me at the same time in a way that even I can't understand. That I can't bother to understand either. Nothing makes sense anymore.  
Without warning, a shrieking russet brown eagle swoops overhead, its eyes like glowing hot coals. I stare back at it in surprise and see not just a pupil, but a warning. I duck just in time as its talons almost grasp onto my hair as it flies into the starry night. Out of breath, I stumble onto my feet as Will grasps my arms.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nod, but I don't feel okay at all. Confused, I look up at the disappearing dot in the horizon as the army sets off and Will leads me along. The eagle disappears into the distance as I decide to simply ignore it. I had even said it myself. Nothing makes sense anymore.


	9. Deception

**Chapter Nine**

I open my eyes to the walls of the Assassin's Bureau as a wave of nausea sends me into a dizzy state. The thought of Khara returns to me as I attempt to stand up, only to be stopped by a searing pain racing through my body. Breathless for a moment, I lay my hand on my stomach to find a thick bandage wrapped across my torso in place of my normal white robe. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as the Rafiq makes his way towards me as I take sharp staccato intakes of air from my pitiful attempt to stand. The Rafiq towers over me as fragments of the past flash through my memory, from the snarling face of the Templar to the faint russet brown eagle that had flown through my fading peripheral vision. Thousands of emotions cloud my thoughts, the most significant being anger from my vexation at how quickly my time with Khara was taken away. Just the thought is enough to send my eyes watering again and emotions tearing through my heart. Blinking back relentless tears, I look back up at the Rafiq.  
"You lied to me."  
The man's words are filled with a bitter betrayal as I glance up hopelessly, not sure what to say and whether I should make up a bunch of excuses. All I really want to do is run away and hopefully find a lead as to where Khara might have gone.  
"You lied to me," the Rafiq repeats, his words flung hatefully at me like daggers. Despite my deception, I can't help but think that he has no right to talk to me in such a way, due to the fact that he doesn't know about Khara. For a moment I have an urge to tell him everything about her in the hope that he will let me go. But as I look up at the Rafiq's fiery eyes, I realise guiltily that he doesn't trust me anymore. Would he understand? Would he bother to understand?  
"Sorry," is the most I can say under the intimidating glare of the Rafiq's eyes. I can clearly see the disappointment etched across his face as I look back at him silently.  
"Sorry is not enough. What were you doing bleeding on the ground despite where I told you to go?"  
My mind struggles to form words through my guilty thoughts, but the Rafiq simply sees my silence as an invitation to continue.  
"Don't take it lightly that you're alive right now. I could have easily left you to die. We are all capable to let someone down but I will not do that. I will not be that. Now go. Back to Masyaf. Al Mualim will be the one to deal with you." The Rafiq pauses and his gaze hardens. "And this time, you _will _go back to Masyaf."  
The man outstretches a hand and I take it thankfully. The gash across my torso still aches but I decide that this is not the time to be making excuses. The Rafiq hands me back my robe and hood as I nod gratefully.  
"Thank you," I say, trying to leave on good terms. But the Rafiq simply looks back at me with the same hurt and dismayed expression. Quickly I pull on my robe and climb up the wall of the Bureau, but a lot clumsier and slower this time due to the pain in my chest. Awkwardly, I take an uneasy jump onto the ground and walk away towards the city gates. To Masyaf, not Khara. My heart seems to crack more with every step as I walk further and further away from what I want to do. But I can't turn down the Rafiq again or Al Mualim. Can I?  
Feeling hopeless, I walk as slowly as I can to try and postpone my inevitable meeting with Al Mualim. I turn the final corner to the city gate just as hushed words from a nearby conversation float past my ear.  
"Damascus? Why would an army of Templars be going there?"  
My feet halt a little too abruptly from excitement as my mind starts reeling. I stand unmoving for a moment to get a grip on my emotions before following the source of the sound to see two men sitting side by side on an old bench, whispering nervously to each other.  
"Some people have seen a prisoner amongst their people. But I can't say any more."  
One of the two men scuttles away from the bench while the other is left to contemplate. The conversation replays in my head as I look back at the city gate not too far away. Damascus. Masyaf. Khara. Al Mualim. I could run after Khara but I might simply fail again from dropping my guard. The conversation might have false facts, it could be all a rumour. I could just walk away now and simply forget about Khara. The Rafiq's words come back to me as my mind argues with itself about what is right and wrong. A small congregation of scholars shuffles past teasingly as I jump to a final choice. It's now or never.  
My decision is adamant as I rush forward and blend with the moving crowd. With my head lowered towards the ground I walk through the city gate as the guards around me turn away, unaware of who I really am. As the scholars drift further away from Acre, so too does the desire to return to Masyaf despite the Rafiq's harsh words. Instead it's replaced by the desperation to follow my new route before I doubt myself and turn back. With haste I dash away from the scholars, the idea of seeing Khara tugging at my legs. The dirt track beneath me breaks into two but I ignore the one that I know will take me to Masyaf. My guilty conscience finally breaks free from the shroud of my once clear decision and shouts in disappointment at my choice. But I simply ignore it and continue to stride towards the track leading to Damascus.


	10. Fake

**Chapter Ten**

I laugh as Will sends me a whispered joke that makes James turn his head to give me an irritated look. The landscape is bare and unrecognisable (which made me feel utterly hopeless before) but now I'm a lot better emotionally than I would have originally thought. The tears have stopped running thanks to Will's friendly and optimistic personality. The thought of _him _(better not to give him a name, even in my thoughts) is easily thrust away by the endless talk coming from Will. At first I'd tried to push Will away but it wasn't too long before he broke my social barrier. Even with my legs aching from our seemingly endless journey, I feel content.  
"How long until we get to wherever we're going?"  
Will seems happy to respond. "Not too far now," he says cheerily, a grin plastered on his face that has not seemed to have left since our first encounter.  
"Not too far to where?" I ask.  
"Oh but if I told you that," he responds with a smirk, "I'd have to kill you!"  
Will winks playfully at me, causing a smile on my own face. But as the Templar turns away to observe our surroundings, I realise that the simple action of smiling feels fake because I wouldn't be giving in to things like this. I'd throw back a sarcastic comment, but not play along. I'm really just a fabricated version of myself when I talk to Will, and it makes me feel horrible to act this way. I've put on a flirty and crazy personality that simply just isn't me. But I have created that artificial identity for a reason. Will doesn't seem like the person who'd have a fun time chatting with the real me - sarcastic humour and all.  
I want to talk to Will, simply because our endless conversations pushes away any thoughts about _him_. But I also can't help but think that I'm moving on too fast, that one of these days it will all come back to me, everything about _him_, because I didn't properly let go. I'm scared that I'll regret it because I tried to get rid of my emotions by occupying myself and listening to the banter of a pride filled Templar instead.  
Sadly, a part of me still wants _him_. At least _he_ liked me (although I don't know whether that's even true either) for the real me. I can't let go of something like that so easily. That love felt so real, and like a fantasy cliché - love at first sight, happy endings_. _A sad smile takes over my once happy one as I realise my horrible description. It was no cliché, because it _was _all too good to be true and the ending definitely wasn't happy.  
Will senses my discomfort and whispers to me, his tone revealing anxiety.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
I look up and shake my head but the tears running down my cheeks in the moonlight betray me. I can see the concern on Will's own face as he tries to keep up with the travelling Templars while still caring for me.  
"What's wrong?"  
I say nothing, the lump in my throat now threatening that my voice will crack if I try to speak. The tears however keep running, their moisture dripping onto the raw ground. Seeing that he's not going to get an answer, Will takes me into his arms for a moment and I feel like a betrayer.  
"I'm just kidding," he jokes in an effort to make me cheerful again, "we're going to Jerusalem."  
It works and a laugh escapes my lips as Will smiles down at me. I feel a lot better, but I'm sure that it's just the fake Khara's happiness that improves, not mine. As we travel further away from Acre, the last place I saw _him_, all I can think about is how wrong everything feels.


	11. I Am An Assassin

**Chapter Eleven**

"You finally came back"  
I stare at the floor, trying to ignore Al Mualim's gaze. I'm angry for myself for returning, but what else could I do? Every possible lead I had to where Khara could be was just another route to failure. I was losing the motivation to search. Even though my heart burned with passion every time I recalled an image of Khara in my mind, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take searching for something that I didn't even now whether was alive... or still loved me.  
"You left us for a long time, Altaïr," Al Mualim continues. "Six months. And at times we needed a skilled assassin like you."  
I can't hide it anymore, so I tilt my head forward, eye to eye with Al Mualim.  
"Khara," I splutter out.  
"Khara?" Al Mualim looks back at me, confused.  
I don't want to explain the whole ordeal again so I just throw out a few words that will explain my situation enough.  
"I loved her," I whisper, my heart protesting against my use of past tense.  
Al Mualim doesn't seem to be fazed at all by my response and instead takes a few steps towards me.  
"Altaïr. Love is what makes an assassin weak. It certainly made you. You don't need to go into detail about it, but I want to make sure that you've let go now. Have you?"  
I feel stupid for coming here now but I answer anyway. I don't know what I was expecting from Al Mualim. An image of Khara appears in my mind and my heart races. _No. _  
"Yes," I lie.  
He nods back at me, but doesn't look convinced. "Well then. I have a new assassination task for you."  
Al Mualim's sudden change is abrupt but I should have known better. Of course I'd receive a task straight away.  
"His name is Rihkhar," he continues. "You will have to go to Acre."  
I flinch inwardly at the city mentioned, but nod my head in agreement. I turn to leave, eager to get out into the open air again to rethink what I'm doing. The thought of Khara is too strong in my head to make me consider things properly and I'm having to constantly battle tears that I thought I'd gotten rid of long ago.  
"Altaïr."  
I stop immediately, sensing Al Mualim's commanding tone.  
Once again face to face with the Grand Master, I wait impatiently. "Yes?"  
"Never compromise the brotherhood."  
A chill seizes me as I try to walk calmly out of Masyaf castle. All I can think is about how hopeless I am as an assassin. Al Mualim knows I still have a weakness. He knows that I have not let go.  
Once I pass the city gates, I break into a run. My tears are whipped away by the wind as I realise sadly that I still love Khara as strong as the first day. I thought I was getting better - after a few months searching, I was already starting to let go. I feel angry at myself for being such a mess. I feel angry at myself for not being in control.  
But as my boots hit the dusty road one after the other, I have the time to think, without being burdened by where I will get my next lead to find Khara. My mind reels with thoughts of seeing her again, but I keep to my task. I'm not ready to betray someone again. I am an assassin. And I have a job to do.  
I take a deep breath, and push away all thoughts of Khara just for this moment.


	12. Kisses

**Chapter Twelve**

I look over the unrecognisable landscape before me as the Templars, one being Will, set up camp. All I can see around me are spindly plants with claw-like branches clustered around small arrangements of rock. The dust affected by my footsteps swirl lazily around my knees as the morning sun attempts to shine through layers of cloud.  
We've been travelling again, who knows where. All I know is that I have no where else to go. I feel like this is home, or maybe I just feel like that because of Will. But I'm not going to be kept captive for the rest of my life, am I? Sadly, a part of me is wishing for that to happen. I feel like I've lost everything.  
I wonder whether the people I knew back home in Acre have forgotten about me. I wonder if anyone realised I disappeared. A distant memory tugs at my heart - a man in a white hood. It begs for attention, but I push it away before it can take any effect on me.  
"Khara."  
I turn around, expecting to see Will, but instead see James beside me.  
"We're going to let you go soon," he says confidently.  
I try to grasp what James has just said, but it doesn't seem to sink in 're leaving me? Already?  
"But there's one last thing that you might want to help us with," he continues. "It is a chance at revenge, for both you and I."  
I still say nothing, trying to come to terms with everything. The Templar takes it as an invitation to keep explaining.  
"This is about Altaïr," he whispers.  
Finally I snap out of my reverie as a bunch of once locked up memories arise - with then comes a burst of heartbreak and sorrow. I blink back tears as my mind reels, overwhelmed by the sudden sadness as I remember how my heart shattered the day I learnt the truth behind Altaïr's actions.  
But even faster than the sadness settling in, is the anger. My knuckles turn white as my fists clench and the full extent of Altaïr's betrayal comes back to me. I look up as James continues to talk.  
"We have discovered that Altaïr is going to attempt to assassinate a Templar in a few days time. One of our own. We have a plan to stop this, and backfire his attempt. To capture him and let him face the pain you did. But we need _you_ to help us."  
I slowly unclench my fists as the idea of vengeance calms down my angry emotions. A chance at revenge. A chance to show him what it was like being held captive. A chance to make him pay.  
I nod my head vigorously and the words come out before I can think of what I'm agreeing to. "I will help you. I will do anything, just make him suffer."  
James nods back at me. "I will inform you of the details at a later time. For now, just get lots of rest."  
I watch as the Templar makes his way back to the camp. Will runs up to him and they exchange a few words before they part, James walking further into the community of knights and Will towards me. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and a smile replaces my once distressed frown.  
I open my mouth to speak, but Will cuts me off easily.  
"Khara. I know that you want revenge. But this is dangerous. Promise me you'll keep yourself safe. I'll come with you, but I can't guarantee things with an assassin like Altaïr. Please tell me you'll keep yourself safe."  
The torrent of words surprises me, but I nod.  
"Of course, Will."  
The Templar smiles back at me and I feel myself beaming back at him.  
Before I realise it, his lips are against mine and my heart flutters uncontrollably. His kiss feels passionate and eager, like he's been waiting for this moment for a long time. I feel like it too, but something else is tugging at my heart. Something is telling me that this is wrong. Something is telling me that this isn't what I want.  
I shove Will away from me and break off any physical contact. My mind is reeling - I feel like I've ruined a perfect moment but another side of me tells me that it was suitable to stop. He looks back at me in confusion, with a slightly hurtful expression on his face.  
"Khara?" He makes his way towards me again, but I stumble backwards, widening the gap between us.  
My emotions are a mess as Will's eyes begin to water, dreading the worst. However, I just want to be left alone to make sense of everything. But I can't think with Will still slowly pursuing me. My attempts at getting him to withdraw from me for a moment are useless when my mind is scrambled and I can't form a proper sentence. The image of a white hooded man flashes through my memory again and my thoughts break into a panic.  
"Just leave me alone!"  
My words feel harsher than I expected them to be but I'm in too much of a shock to say sorry.  
Will however holds out a hand to me and walks forward again. "Khara? I'm sorry, just let me talk abou-"  
"No!"  
My shout echoes throughout the desolate landscape and a few knights turn their heads to search for the source of the commotion. I turn away from Will and run away from the camp, but still not too far. I can't imagine what I'd do if I got lost, but I still need space to think.  
I press my back against a rock structure, away from Will's line of sight. I can't help but think that I'm being stupid for running away. But the thought of Altaïr is too strong in my head to make me stay. I thought I loved Will. I thought I was already done with Altaïr and his lies. Then why is there still a place in my heart for him? Why have I held on?  
A part of me answers my question, a part of me that I tried to bury with my now flirty personality. The part of me that would have answered Will's plead for me to be safe with a sarcastic comment. The part of me that was actually me. The part of that was real. And most important of all, the part of me that loved Altaïr.  
Tears are flowing down my cheeks now because all I can think about is Altaïr and how much softer his kisses were.


	13. My Khara

**Chapter Thirteen**

A raindrop lands on my outstretched hand as I ascend a building. Looking up, I notice a slowly approaching clump of grey storm clouds. Hastily, I carry on climbing and peer over the building's pointed triangular roof into a simple yet fancy courtyard. A cobblestone path splits into four directions, each leading the way to the entrances at each side of the enclosed square shaped area. Various plants thrive around the path while a single ornate fountain in the center splutters out water.  
I walk around the building that surrounds the large courtyard, checking each entrance for any signs of my target. Rihkhar, Rihkhar, I think as I scan the faces of people milling within the building. I am determined not to fail, to prove not only the Acre Rafiq that I can complete a mission, but also myself.  
I drop back behind the roof structure as a single man that I recognise as my target walks with authority, his head held high, out of an entrance to my right. A procession of people follow him obediently, curious whispers filling the air as they file into the large courtyard. Some look up in distaste at the raindrops landing on their expensive clothes as the grey clouds loom closer.  
Rihkhar raises both his hands, and instantly, the crowd falls silent.  
"Friends," the Templar calls.  
I shuffle uneasily as my legs threaten to turn numb.  
"I have come here to tell you," he shouts into the open air. I see a flash of brown behind him as an unknown person moves somewhere inside an entrance behind Rihkhar. I ignore it, bringing my attention back to my target.  
Rihkhar pauses before continuing. "That there's an assassin amongst us."  
My blood runs cold as a ripple of panic travels throughout the crowd. I don't dare move as cries fill the once silent air and people start to run to the exits, only to be pushed back by Templar guards.  
"He is on the rooftops above us!"  
I feel exposed as I huddle atop the building but I have no choice but to stay - the crowd below me are searching the area above them now, frightened but determined to destroy the threat. To destroy me.  
I briefly wonder how they knew I would be here but I push the thoughts away. I have no time right now to spend mulling about things that I can't change. A list of what I can do runs through my head.  
"Altaïr!"  
Run or hide? Wait it out? Or attack now? I watch as a guard patrolling the rooftops makes his way towards me.  
"I know that you are out there! Reveal yourself!"  
The guard starts to turn away and I tense, ready to run. I take in the distance to Rihkhar and decide that it's enough for me to end him now. The guard's face disappears from sight and I run forward, preparing for my leap.  
"Or your dear Khara dies!"  
I falter slightly, but it's enough to break my concentration as I tumble awkwardly down the roof and onto the ground of the courtyard. My back protests against the rough fall and I realise that I have failed again. The thought, however, is simply an observation and I don't feel detest towards myself for doing so. My attention is far too occupied with repeating the name in my head that Rihkhar had called. It stays at the center of my attention as I tilt my head to the side, straining to find a human form against the blurs my eyesight is determined to create instead.  
And there she is. Khara. The person I've been searching for. I hadn't even meant to find her on this mission, but I have. I've finally found her. I've finally found Khara. _My_ Khara.  
A mixture of emotions rise and a lump forms in my throat as my eyes water. Khara, my Khara. I've finally found her. I wipe away the tears that I hadn't even noticed had come as I lift myself up onto my feet.  
"Khara," I whisper, as she smiles back at me.  
"Altaïr," she says back. Her sweet voice takes an instant effect on me and tears roll down my cheeks again. I've waited for this moment for so long - to see her again, to hear her. Her hands are tied roughly behind her back but she's here. My Khara, alive, alive. I blink back tears and run towards her. Foolishly, I forget about the Templars around me and I'm roughly pushed back. I feel confused until I remember my situation. My thoughts were so clouded with Khara that I forgot about my mission, about why I was here in the first place.  
"Not so fast, assassin," one taunts.  
I watch as Khara's expression turns into sadness. The innocent procession of civilians that Rihkhar led here huddle together, unsure of what they're getting into, as a Templar walks towards me. For a moment all I can hear is the rhythmic sound of raindrops hitting the ground.  
"We must have your word that you will not kill Rihkhar. Not today, not any day. Only then is when you can have your Khara back."  
I don't even need to think before the words are tumbling out of my mouth. "Yes. I will not kill Rihkhar. Ever. I promise. Please, now give her back."  
The Templar ponders my words for a moment before nodding. A part of me thinks that this exchange is turning out to be a bit too easy, but the thought is easily washed away by the fact that I'm getting reunited with Khara. The Templar steps towards Khara and slices the rope bound around her wrists.  
And then before I realise it, she's in my arms. My Khara, my Khara, alive, alive. I pull her out of my grasp to get a better look at her. But her expression isn't of happiness. It's something between anger and guilt. But I realise it all too late before it's replaced with a fierce look of resentment.  
"This is revenge."  
Her voice isn't sweet anymore. It sounds like poison. I open my mouth to speak but I brutal force knocks me from behind. My vision blurs as I feel my hands being wrenched behind me. I look up and my heart breaks as I make out Khara's now smiling face before the world turns black.


	14. The Truth

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Here he is," Will says as he leads me along slowly, his hand in mine. The gesture still feels wrong to me but I'm working on letting go of Altaïr. I don't know how I'll do it, but with the current circumstances, it needs to be done. I walk behind Will and through a doorway into the prison I was in six months ago, when I'd only just gotten captured.  
Earlier, I asked to have one more chance to see Altaïr and to say my final words. James disagreed immediately. So instead, Will is breaking the rules for me to get me here. We haven't talked about the incident where I broke down after his kiss but now he doesn't go further than holding my hand. I don't know what I would say anyway - that I'm still in love with the person who sent me away? Would he understand? For now, I'm just going to keep the comfort of having Will's reassuring hand in mine.  
Will steps off to the left to reveal an almost motionless figure sitting on the dusty floor. Altaïr, the reason for my suffering. He slumps forward, weaponless, with a chain attached to the ground that binds his two hands behind his back. It leaves him unable to move much since the chain is so short. Luckily for me, I hadn't been as confined as him when I was captured. Then again, I hadn't been an assassin.  
His hood is pushed back, revealing dried blood caked onto his skin. He lifts his head up, his eyes now level with mine. For a moment, it seems like he's looking straight through me, like he can't believe that I'm here. After a few seconds, he begins to focus directly onto me and a strained whisper escapes his lips.  
"Khara."  
Before he can talk any further, I decide to say what I need to say before I end up as a tearful mess. "This is revenge, Altaïr. It's all you deserve."  
I start to turn away and hear a relieved sigh from Will. However, Altaïr is faster, and the sound of his voice cuts off Will's relief.  
"I thought you loved me, Khara."  
Something in his tone makes me stop and turn back around. I watch as his eyes start to brim with tears. One drop lands on the dusty floor, flowing through the small cracks in the ground and towards my feet. My own emotions are threatening to give in so I talk quickly.  
"No, _I_ thought _you_ loved me, Altaïr! You were the one who ordered me to be captured! You! Not me! You!"  
Tears are running down my own cheeks now too, but I don't try to wipe them away. I'm too angry at his try to look innocent. What he did to me is all his fault, I had no say in getting taken away. His actions are what led to my emotions to being so messed up like they are now. I watch as Altaïr's expression turns into confusion. Will is tugging harder on my wrist now and saying my name over and over again but I don't move. I want Altaïr to realise how much he hurt me.  
"I never ordered you to be captured," Altaïr whispers, his voice strained. "I've been searching for you for the past six months. Khara, I love you."  
I look towards Will, and see his frustrated but also slightly confused expression. He's still pulling on my wrist but with some hesitance. What Altaïr is saying to me could mean that not only have I been tricked, but also Will.  
I feel like I never truly believed in James. I only trusted James because I trusted Will. But I do feel like I trust Altaïr, no matter what he's supposedly done. I say supposedly only because I'm not even sure whether it's the truth. Maybe Altaïr never sent me here. Maybe Altaïr never betrayed me. Maybe I was the one who betrayed him.  
"Khara," Will manages to say. "He must be lying. This is an assassin, one of the deadliest people on earth. Khara, please, we need to leave now."  
I shake Will's hand off my wrist and see the hurt in his eyes. It makes me feel guilty, because he obviously wasn't told all of James's elaborate plan either. But I know now that these Templars could have simply manipulated me. I need the truth, I need an answer, and I don't care about my life being at risk. I need to know. I don't love Will enough to completely throw away the idea of being with Altaïr. Will watches me take my first step towards Altaïr and breaks into a hysteria.  
"Khara! Please don't do this! Khara!"  
His shouts echo in the confined area and my ears are filled with the sound of his desperate cries. Once the sound has faded away, I can hear distinct footsteps coming from the hallway that leads to this prison. I rush over to Altaïr and examine the chain that ruins my chance of being with him again. But once I hear the rusty voice of James, I know that my odds of surviving have declined heavily.  
"Will!"  
The burly man bursts through the door, his eyes widening in surprise at the scene before him. I watch as he pieces everything together, his expression turning into a cruel smile. My blood runs cold as I wait for the Templar to say something, and to probably execute me. Instead, he confirms my doubts.  
"You figured it out, didn't you? You were so easy to manipulate, Khara."  
Will looks on the verge of a total breakdown as his worst nightmare is verified. I feel relieved but angry at myself too for giving in to this mess, all for nothing. I have been living on a lie for so long.  
"You'll never get out of here alive anyway," James continues. I watch as he draws his sword out of it's sheath. He stands in front of the only doorway, the only escape.  
The sound of Will's cries fill the air. "What are you doing?"  
James simply pushes him away and he hits the wall, silenced for a few moments. Will sits slumped against the wall as I fiddle with the chain, but my attempts are useless without a key, a key that James probably has.  
"I think I will kill you first, Altaïr," James snarls. "So that your poor Khara can see you die and realise that it was all her fault."  
James snatches me away, throwing me against the wall opposite Will. I sprawl onto the ground, my head hitting the dusty floor. In the corner of my eye I can see Will's eyes half open, trying to take in the scene before him. I watch as James readies his blade and I realise how much Altaïr means to me, how much I want him back. Tears threaten to cloud my vision, my heart burning at the realisation that it was me who caused this.  
Will's cries fill the air again. "Khara!"  
I ignore him and push myself off my vulnerable position of lying on the floor, and sit up on my knees. Still a bit dizzy, I watch as Will holds out one of his hands nervously towards me, but I shake my head. The action makes my head spin but I manage to remain conscious. I'm safe, at least for now, and the only person I want to return to is moments from death. James's blade makes its way down, ready to execute. I scramble to my feet and run, beating the sword that's threatening to kill the only thing I want.  
A searing pain travels through my body as James's blade slices diagonally along my stomach and I hit the floor gasping.


	15. Love And Anger

**Chapter Fifteen**

A lump forms in my throat as the full extent of what Khara has done falls on me, destroying the walls that once surrounded my locked emotions. Tears roll down my cheeks as she lies almost motionless on the floor, helpless. Feelings from anger to sadness to finally, love, flood my mind as I try to move closer to Khara. The chain is taut at it's full length and all I can do is watch as her blood seeps onto the floor.  
"Khara, Khara, Khara," I whisper over and over again. My heart breaks as I watch her eyes slowly open and close, her mind deciding whether to drift out of consciousness. I can't lose her again. I can't let it. I'm so close.  
I look up to see the Templar called Will in a rage as he stumbles forward, shouting.  
"This was never part of the plan!"  
He pushes James towards the ground, causing both of them to fall to the floor in a heap. Will sends a seemingly endless amount of punches to his own leader with no remorse. His eyebrows are furrowed in anger, revealing his determination, a murderous determination, but not only that. There's evidence of his love that flows down his cheeks in the form of bitter and heartbroken tears. I don't know what to think of him, I don't know how well he knows Khara. I don't know whether he loves her like I do. But I can recognise one thing that makes us the same. We both want her.  
I look away and back at Khara but in the corner of my eye I can see Will as he sends a sword plunging into James's neck. Blood seeps into the floor, flowing into Khara's spreading crimson puddle. Will lies on the floor, panting for a while, as James's glazed eyes look past him, now seeing nothing.  
Khara's eyes start to flutter shut as the metal bound around my wrists indents painfully into my skin with each tug. My pulse quickens when her eyes don't open again.  
"Khara," I whisper before shouting to make sure that she can hear me. "Hold on!"  
Khara's eyes gradually open as she turns her head slowly towards me.  
"Altaïr?"  
Will seems to have gone out of his rage and is now crawling towards Khara, his armour blood splattered. He leaves a trail of James's blood and I spot a key sitting in the middle of the red liquid, it's chain still halfway inside James's pocket.  
"Hang on, Khara," I say softly. I direct my attention to Will.  
"Get me that key," I try to say confidently, but my voice cracks. Will keeps crawling, and doesn't seem to hear me. He's muttering incomprehensible words until he reaches Khara, which is when he starts to shout, each yell sharp and short in a staccato rhythm.  
"Khara! Khara! Khara!"  
I cut his cries off, now angry and annoyed. "Get me that key!"  
Will stops abruptly, and looks towards me as if he has only just started to realise that I'm here.  
"This is all your fault," he snarls.  
And maybe it is. Maybe I should let go. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe my reasoning isn't enough. Maybe it's Will, even if he is a Templar, who is destined to be with Khara. I don't know. All I know is that I love Khara too much to back away.  
My thoughts are cut off as he knocks me to the floor and sends a multitude of punches to my stomach. Winded, I can't do anything except try to catch my breath again.  
"Stop!" It's Khara shouting this time, her voice laced with pain but still strong. "Stop, Will! Please, stop!"  
Will's attacks cease and my head spins as I gasp in air. "This is all Altaïr's fault, Khara." he declares almost proudly. "You don't understand."  
I've regained enough to retort back at him. "No, _you _don't understand!"  
Will looks back at me, his eyes blazing. "I understand perfectly well. I understand that you're a murderer and that you should be killed. James may have strayed away from the original plan but he isn't an assassin."  
Will makes his way towards me again and this time Khara is too drained to shout for him to stop. I quickly formulate my words before I end up like James.  
"You don't know what you're fighting for," I respond. "You don't understand how many innocent people have been killed by the blade of Templars. You're just adding another to the list - Khara!"  
At this, Will tenses, his expression revealing fierce hatred directed towards me.  
"Please, stop," Khara whispers. "Both of you. Will, get the key.  
Will looks insulted but sits by Khara's side and tries to reason with her.  
"Khara. Please, you don't understand. I love you."  
Khara coughs, and her chest heaves with he effort. "Don't say that," she manages to whisper.  
Will looks back at her, his expression confused. "Say what?"  
"That you love me." Khara's eyes water as she continues. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be trying to kill the person who you _think_ is the reason why I'm like this. You'd be getting me help. So get that key. Free Altaïr. Don't say that you love me." Khara takes a deep breath, tears now beginning to stream out of her eyes. "And don't tell me that I don't understand!"  
Will steps back, shaken, but then makes his way towards the blood trail that he left behind. He picks up the key easily and makes his way towards me. I hear a satisfying click as the lock releases and the chain slackens.  
I immediately stumble towards Khara and rip fabric off my white robe, pressing it onto her wound. She's lost a huge amount of blood but I can only hope. Hope that she isn't meant to die. And hope especially that she won't die for me. I've cheated death for so long that it should be my time soon, not hers. Should it? Khara deserves to live. I need her to. Six months wasn't enough to let go before. It will never be. My remaining lifetime won't be enough, even if I find someone else. Some people create a place in your heart that will always be there.  
Will watches me silently, the determined murderous personality gone, as I lift Khara into my arms.  
"Khara. Please don't leave."  
I use my foot to fling the door open and make my way into the hallway. Khara looks up dreamily at the ceiling. Before the door closes behind us, she speaks once more.  
"I was never here to you. I never came so I can't leave," she whispers to Will, but so softly that it's probably for no benefit but for herself. "You never knew the real me. The old Khara might need you. But she didn't love you, even then."  
I sprint down the corridor as Khara's eyes begin to close.


	16. Let Go

_To be honest, I finished this a few days ago. But I couldn't stop editing it. I kept thinking "AAH LAST CHAPTERS IT MUST BE PERFECT!" So I spent a whole lot of time on it, haha._  
_This time, I'm giving you two chapters. Well, really one chapter and an epilogue. Not just because it's torture for maybe you, but because it also would be torture for me to leave the epilogue dangling for another few more days._  
_Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting, for everything._  
_ENJOY. :D_

**Chapter Sixteen**

I feel faint as Altaïr pushes past shocked Templars roaming the corridors. Some try to halt him with their weapons, some succeeding, evident from each time Altaïr falters. Pain shoots through my body relentlessly, stopping me from doing anything except watching everything unfold around me. My mind is filled with guilt an arrow plunges past us, just grazing Altaïr's shoulder. If it weren't for me and for my ignorance, we wouldn't be in this situation.  
"I'm sorry," I whisper, just as Altaïr bursts out of the hallway and into the outskirts of nighttime Acre.  
"Just hang on Khara," he answers back, his voice strained.  
I focus on watching the twinkling stars in the night sky slowly pass us in an attempt to calm myself down. The shouts of angry Templars drift through the open air as Altaïr runs forward, still quite far from Acre. Nobody is around us, probably all asleep at this time of day. I try to keep my breathing even but it's not long before I start breaking down, my breath coming out in little gasps.  
"I don't think I can," I reply before bursting into tears. Because I actually can't. All I can feel is pain, physical and emotional. Emotional because were so close to finally being together, and I'm so close to free the love for Altaïr that I've locked away. So close, but I feel like I can't do it anymore.  
"I don't think I can make it," I whisper again when he doesn't respond.  
Altaïr's tears drop onto my limp body as he continues to run. "You have to."  
"It hurts so much." All I can feel is pain, pain, pain. I can't die now. I'm so close to being with Altaïr. So close to that happy ending that I never got. I have to, but I can't. I can't, I can't.  
Agonising pain shoots through my body again, reminding me that my death may be imminent. I try to compose myself and choke out the words I've been meaning to say for months.  
"I love you."  
Altaïr looks down at me, his expression hidden under the shadow of his hood. "I love you too."  
I feel myself slipping away and I try not to close my eyes, clinging onto my life. Something bigger is pushing at me, tugging at me. Whispering to me, let go. I grab a handful of Altaïr's robe as the hushed voices try to seize me.  
"If I die-"  
"You won't."  
Altaïr places me cautiously on the ground and I reluctantly release my grip on his robe. I watch through bleary eyes as he sprints forward towards the guards looming in the entrance of the city gates. After a while he returns, his hands this time smeared with not just my blood.  
I wish his words were true. I wish I could believe them. But I know what state I'm in. And I know that if I hesitate any longer, I might never get the chance to say what I need to say.  
"If I die, I need you to promise something."  
Altaïr doesn't try to cut in so I continue.  
"Promise me you'll keep living. Promise me that you'll find someone else. Promise me you'll try and be happy. Take a leap of faith for me like I did for you."  
"I will, for you," he replies.  
But still he continues to run, believing in the hope that this isn't the end. I feel useless as I watch him cling to the lie that I will live.  
"I love you," I whisper again, the lump in my throat making my words strained. "I love you so much."  
Altaïr now slows down to a walk, staring at the distance in front of him before taking a closer look at me. He stays silent, watching my eyes as they blink away moisture, my lips quivering and bloody. I can't tell what he's feeling because his expression is hidden in the shadow of his hood. All I can see are tears running out of the darkness, dripping slowly onto the floor.  
Finally, Altaïr completely stops and softly settles me on the ground. He leans down, kissing me lightly on the lips before gently pushing strands of hair away from my face. His voice cracks as he looks lovingly down at me, tears dripping onto my neck.  
"I love you too."  
I try to push his hood back but I feel to weak to do it. Realising what I'm trying to do, Altaïr does it for me, revealing his heartbroken expression. Revealing his anger, his struggle. Because he has finally realised that any efforts to save me will be useless. That he can't hope forever. That hope can be the most powerful thing in the world but still not powerful enough to instantly save the most critical physical suffering.  
"Don't leave me, Khara," he whispers. "Please, please."  
I start to cry even more because the person I love has to endure the emotional pain with me. I don't want him to. But I can't be saved.  
"I love you, Altaïr," I say again. "So much. Don't forget it. Don't ever forget it."  
The whispers are deafening now, so many voices that they cloud my thoughts completely. Altaïr says something back at me, but I can't hear him. I'm drifting away quickly now because I'm not struggling.  
I take one last look Altaïr, imprint that image in my mind, and let my eyes close fully. The voices are like shouts. So many voices now that I can't differentiate one from the other or make out any words. I ignore the whispers and drift away, away from all the pain. Away from life.  
But also away from the person I love. Away from Altaïr.  
I feel my heart break, but I'm already too distant to realise it.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

An eagle soars overhead as I look up at the towering spire of the Cathedral of the Holy Cross. People shuffle past me, probably annoyed at my decision to stop in a middle of a populated area. But I can't go on. This is where it all started. This is where I met Khara.  
A small group of Templars pass me, sending suspicious looks my way. But still I stand, looking at the spot where everything changed. So much has altered from that first moment I saw Khara.  
I have changed, most of all. Nothing seems to make me happy anymore because once something has a chance to, it's instantly smothered by an image of Khara. Of what I loved but still wasn't able to save.  
Will has changed too, but he's still a Templar. He's now known as William of Montferrat and from what I've heard, is almost never happy. I've seen him, seen the cautious and accusing look in his eyes as I walk past. Maybe he's still searching for Khara. I don't know whether he recognises that it's me or not, or whether he knows about what happened to Khara. I don't know whether he still loves her, or misses her. I don't know whether every time he recounts a memory with her, he feels angry and his eyes water like me. All I know is that he has an instant dislike of assassins. I think there is no one better to blame for that than me.  
Malik told me earlier that we have an important mission soon and that I should be preparing. I didn't catch what it was about in detail. From memory, it was something about going to Solomon's Temple. I'm in no mood too. I constantly feel angry and I try my best to not take it out on others. But sometimes it's not enough and I end up wishing to see Khara again, just one more time.  
"Khara," I whisper to no one in particular. "_My_ Khara. You're gone. Why? Why did you have to go?"  
Memories wash over me, her smiling face causing tears to roll down my cheeks. Every recollection is a constant reminder that I will never see that beautiful face again, that I will never hear her voice, that I will never again have any more memories with her. I try to tell myself that she's gone, that I need to let go. But I can't.  
Was six months enough to let go? No. Will my whole lifetime be enough? Never. She's carved her own place in my heart that won't leave until I die.  
But maybe one day I'll think of her and be happy that I could have those moments. Maybe one day it'll get a little better and I won't cry anymore. She told me to take a leap of faith and live without her. It seems impossible, it seems useless. But maybe that's how it needs to end, because that's how it all started.  
A leap of faith.


End file.
